Ernest Faraday
Professor Ernest Faraday is one of the antagonists in the Fable III DLC Traitor's Keep. During the prison riot, he is able to escape from his cell in Ravenscar Keep and return back to his island, Clockwork Island. Clockwork Island was an amusement park where tourists would take a glimpse of what Professor Faraday's inventions would bring to Albion and help shape the future. The professor was the mastermind behind several industrial enhancements in Albion, including the Mistpeak Monorail and most of the other advances that became attributed to Reaver Industries. Logan, being impressed with what Professor Faraday had to offer, had come to the island to talk about building an army of Mark II Colins. While the Hero is pursuing the professor on the island, he/she learns that Professor Faraday was imprisoned because he had refused to build the army to fight for Logan, and thus Faraday believes the Hero is here for the same reason as Logan. When Faraday was imprisoned, his business Faraday Industries and all of its intellectual properties were given by Logan to Reaver. His statue on Clockwork Island attributes him as "Father of the Modern Age, Hero of Industry, and Loving Parent to all things Clockwork". On his island, he built a street to resemble what an Albion would look like fifteen years into the future. On this "Street Of The Future" there are several Colins acting like humans in a neighbourly fashion. Along with the Mark II Colin, he created mechanical beetles who acted as a maintenance crew for the island and robot dogs that interacted with the Colin. When the Hero and Commander Milton arrive at Clockwork Island they are given a tour of the "Street Of The Future" by a Colin named Huxley. At the end of the tour, the three arrive at the entrance of Professor Faraday's castle. An alarm is sounded and Huxley tells all tourists to take cover as the Colin and robot dogs turn on "murderous mode". The Mark II Colin fight similar to the Colin created by Montague Humes. The mechanical beetles' fight similar to beetles and the robot dogs become walking proximity bombs that activate when they are close enough to a target after standing up on their hind-legs and barking. After fighting through Clockwork Island and reaching near the top of Professor Faraday's factory, the Hero and Commander Milton fight Professor Faraday himself in a mechanical armoured suit along with several Colin, mechanical beetles, and robot dogs. Before the fight, he declares this is the future in fighting and shows the Hero what his greatest invention is. His suit enables him to fly, pound the ground, and retain a massive amount of damage. After being defeated by the Hero, he/she is given the option to either spare or kill Professor Faraday. If spared the professor says he was too quick to judge. He is then returned back to Ravenscar Keep and later released once his injuries were fully healed. Trivia *Professor Faraday still narrates the fifth diary, but the subtitles give him the name "Dr. Horatio Slacks". It is unknown if this was the original name Lionhead was going to use for this NPC and forgot to remove it from the subtitles. *Professor Faraday's name is most likely a reference to the British chemist and physicist Michael Faraday. Among other things, Faraday is famous for his work in the field of electromagnetism, a trait mirrored by the Professor and his inventions. *On your first visit to Clockwork Island, there is a statue located in "the street of the future" sculpted by Arthur Mint, one can read a plaque in front of this statue and it reveals Faraday's first name to be Ernest. *There is a crossed advertisement of Reaver Industries on Faraday's cell, probably because he was angry about his industries been given to Reaver. *He is likely inspired by Tony Stark from Iron Man. His diaries imply Logan saw him as an arms dealer instead of an inventor and once he thinks Logan has come for his army, Faraday dons a metal suit equipped with a variety of arsenal and jets. Category:Fable III Characters Category:Fable III Enemies Category:Traitor's Keep DLC